catdogfandomcom-20200214-history
The Golden Hydrant
"The Golden Hydrant" is an episode in Season Three. Plot Cat trims a tree in front of his house. He made several topiary trees around the house to make a landscape. Dog smells something in the ground and digs it. Cat grabs to his tree and tells Dog to stop digging. Dog dig in great speed that he pulls the tree with Cat and finds a lump of soil. He kisses the dirt clod but Cat is ridiculed by it. Dog uses a hammer and with one knock the clod breaks and reveals the Golden Hydrant. Cat is amazed when the hydrant is golden. Dog says that a dog who leaves their mark on the hydrant means good luck forever. Dog tries to urinate on it but Cat does not want him to because he wants people to see it. The Greasers found CatDog and the hydrant to much of their amazement. They plan to steal it from CatDog. Eddie the Squirrel appears and has join the Greasers to be part of the plan. CatDog placed a domed museum in front of their house. Cat plans to protect it using security lasers. He believes that people will pay high to see the hydrant but Dog still wants to urinate despite Cat refusing. A long line of people visits the hydrant in display. Rancid appears and removes his teeth before seeing CatDog. He asks CatDog for discounts because he is disguised as a senior citizen. Dog replied that only little kids have discounts. Rancid turns into a kid in disguise but Cat is caught, so he payed the full price. In the night CatDog counts on their earnings and reveal that they have high amounts of money. Cat secures the hydrant by activating lasers and patrolling the museum. Hours have past and CatDog fell to sleep. Dog moves to the hydrant while activating the alarm twice. In the third alarm, it is revealed that the Greasers and Eddie did a heist to get the hydrant. Eddie grabs on to the hydrant but it fell from him. Using a remote, Cat closes the doors in the museum and opened a door below the hydrant display, revealing sewers containing crocodiles. The hydrant almost fell to the crocodiles bu Dog pounces and gets it over the crocodiles. Eddie swings from a fishing reel and grabs the hydrant again. Cliff reels him but tells him that he won't be part of the Greasers. Lube accidentally clubs Cliff but Shriek drops Eddie down to the crocodiles. The Greasers attempt to leave but Car hooks Cliff with the fishing pole. Cliff pulls CatDog and tries to drop them to the crocodiles. CatDog hangs on but Lube throws Cliff to CatDog, dropping them and launching them out of the museum top like a slingshot. Eddie comes out of the crocodiles but the Golden Hydrant landed on him. Eddie retracts and claims the hydrant. He threw it over a window and left the museum. The Greasers goes after him down by ladder but Lube's improper position in the ladder caused the ladder to crash onto Eddie. Cat and Dog reel down from the museum and catch Cliff, Lube, and Shriek peeing on the hydrant as the paint comes off. Eddie reveals that the Golden Hydrant is actually an ordinary hydrant covered in gold paint. Cat cries upon learning that it is fake but Dog cheers him up. A crocodile comes out of the museum and swallows CatDog, the Greasers and Eddie after chasing them. Inside the crocodile's stomach Cat found the real Golden Hydrant but Dog, the Greasers and Eddie intervenes Cat's obsession with it. In the next scene as the crocodile walks to Nearburg, we here Cat saying that this Golden Hydrant is indeed real. Trivia *Although similarly titled, the episode has no connection to the video game CatDog: Quest for the Golden Hydrant. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3